1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of construction and repair. More specifically, the invention comprises a trim material useful for completing the installation of windows, doors, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a typical window installed in the wall of a structure. Those skilled in the art will know that there are many variations in window and wall construction known in the art. Thus, the illustrations in FIGS. 1 through 6 are merely representative. Old window 10 is installed in wall 11. Panels of siding 12 cover the exterior of wall 11. Window casings 14—typically wood boards—are attached both to old window 10 and to siding 12. They provide a finished appearance, as well as providing a moisture seal. The exterior surface of wall 11 could also typically be covered by lapped board siding, brick veneer, or vinyl.
FIG. 2 shows the same structure from the interior side of wall 11. There would typically be insulation, drywall, and other materials present in this view. These have been removed in order to clearly illustrate the structure. Wall 11 is formed by a series of studs 16. When wall 11 is framed, provisions must be made for the mounting of old window 10. A series of cripple studs 22 are installed. An opening for the window is then formed through the use of header 18, two portal sides 24, and a portal base 20. Again, there are many different approaches to forming such a portal. The one illustrated is merely representative.
Old window 10 is installed within the portal thus formed. A series of shims 26 are used to bridge the gap between portal sides 24 and old window 10. These also serve to center the window in the opening.
It is common for windows to be replaced long before the structure containing them wears out. FIG. 3 illustrates the first step in the process of removing a window. Casings 14 have been removed, exposing opening 28 in siding 12. FIG. 4 shows old window 10 having been removed from wall 11. Shims 26 are shown still attached to old window 10, though in reality they may be removed during the process. The reader will observe that header 18, the two portal sides 24, and portal base 20 are now visible through opening 28. A new window must typically be attached using these elements.
FIG. 5 shows new window 30 in position for installation. As for old window 10, there are many different types of new window 30. The replacement window shown is formed of vinyl. It consists primarily of box structure 34. The mounting methodology for new window 30 is different, as it is designed to be attached using long screws driven through the side jambs and into the surrounding window opening.
Those skilled in the art will know that many older windows were made to non-standard sizes. Although many sizes of new windows are now available, it is often only possible to approximate the size of a window to be replaced. This is the case for the version shown in FIG. 5. FIG. 6 shows new window 30 installed in opening 28. Window facing 32 is the forward-facing portion of the window. It provides the basis for attaching any trim elements.
The reader will observe that the new window is an inexact fit. Gaps 38 are visible around the perimeter. These will need to be properly covered, both for aesthetic and functional purposes. In addition, window facing 32 does not provide a truly finished appearance. Although it can be painted, it is often not intended to present the same visual appeal as the casings 14 did for old window 10. Accordingly, a new element is needed. This new element comprises the present invention.